Because of You
by cece-noon
Summary: Edward didnt come back, Bella was found in the forest and was changed. Basic stuff here. Based when Edward left in New Moon. I suck at summaries, first fanfic ever. T rating, because I like T's!
1. A New School Year

"Hurry or you will all be late!"

It was the same as every other year. My 'mother' Sarah would tell my 'sister' and me to hurry up and get to school. Bea was so excited; I didn't see the whole get up about the first day of school. It was an expensive day-care centre for almost adults. It was a place where parents sent their kids for the day to keep them out of trouble. Though, there was no chance of Bea and I getting in trouble, no one would catch us. Because we where vampires. Super fast killing machines with oh too sensitive hearing and we could run fast. Once I thought it would be just plain grand to be all vamped. But that reason was gone now, and it wasn't coming back. Hopefully.

"OMG, please tell me you won't wear that old shirt, it is sooo out. Here, it's the first day of school, you must be smashing."

Bea passed me a soft pink dress. It had small butterflies that flew all over it, and to complete the horrid girly thing, it had a pink ribbon that ran under my boobs.

"Bea, I know your all keyed up and all, but I will NEVER wear this!" she pulled out the most sad looking puppy dog eyes, and I gave in, no big surprise there, our kind always had the sympathetic affect on me.

"Why not, though I'm not in the least ladylike, but why not. Next time I decide to dress you, you will cower in the corner and probably never talk to me again. But as you wish."

"That's good; you're finally getting over this stupid dislike towards looking nice and pretty. Now hurry up, Cade will give us a ride while the car is in the shop." I loved Cade like he was Charlie, he found me in the forest around Forks when I was searching for the only reason that I breathed, the only reason I slept, pretty much the sole reason I lived. Cade found me starving, sleep deprived and emotionally wasted. He decided then and there he would do the deed of giving me eternal life.

Three days I screamed in agony, and three nights I wailed in pain. Then it was over, and like a monk, I have never strayed from my religion of the 'vegetarian' diet that I choose to follow. "Bella, hurry the hell up, or I'm leaving without you."

"Coming now." I got my shoulder bag and ran down to get in the car and prepare for a few years of hell that couldn't be avoided. "I'm picking the music."

"No you're not." Cade said in defence to my over excited sister.

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why don't you just turn on the radio?" I said offhandedly. "Because, you're dear father here wants to listen to old music, not more nowish music." Cade through Bea a look of pure evil. "Beatrice, you use to like the stuff, it was only fifteen years ago." Bea rolled her eyes in the most adorably annoying way.

"Yes, but appearances, duh Cade." I turned on the radio, "We wouldn't want to be late for this precious once in a life time educational experience of the first day of high school." They turned and looked at me; I pulled my best sarcastic smile I could manage at the thought of school. "Fine, let's go." And with that Cade pulled out of the drive way and we headed for the local school.

We pulled up at school, said our goodbyes to our father as he drove off to his day job as a lawyer. "Let's go get our timetables." School was the same, there where children who looked at me with longing, lust and plain dislike because they are insecure about themselves didn't know what I was; all they knew was that I was an incredibly good looking freak. How wrong they are. They don't know what I am at home, hell, neither did I.

We found that we only had two classes together, English and French, and also lunch. So saying goodbye, I went off to my first class; Biology. With not knowing anyone, or even caring enough to try to make a friend, I sat at the back of the room put my head phones in closed my eyes and blasted my music.

A light tap at my shoulder alerted me that someone was trying to get my attention, I heard the faint voice ask if they could sit next to me, I said a vague yes and then let my mind sink back into the loud music. It was one of the few things that took my mind of the pain that this particular class caused me.

The voice that sat next to me, unaware of the bloodlust that carved my life into what it was now, asked me a question, what was my name. I turned down my music a tad, "Bella." I said, and turned the music back up; I cared not for the petty repetitiveness of boys. It was always the same. What's your name? Where are you from? Enjoying the first day? Do you wanna go out with me? This all pretty much translated to; Do you wanna come to my house and rumple my sheets with me? And the answer is no.

He kept talking, but I wasn't listening, and he eventually got the drift and stopped. The class filled up and the teacher started to talk about the essays and assignments we would have to do. I simply recycled mine, every eight years or so, I would just hand an old one in; I was all about saving the environment.

Biology came to a close, and I was one of the first to leave, boys tended t attack me after classes, but I was now use to it. All guys want to do is bag the hottest chick at the school. They just wanted their egos petted.

English with Bea came and went. Maths was a bore and French was something I was pro at, I gave the teacher a run for her money. Though there was an odd development, there were others like us, demons of children's nightmares and evil characters of books. A big muscled guy came up to me and plain out stared at me. He had dimples and curly dark hair. His white shirt was pulled tightly over his well formed chest. "Bella?" I looked at him again. Oh why did this have to happen to me, because I was staring into the face of an old friend, more like a big bear of a brother. Emmett Cullen was in my French class. The Cullen's where living I the same small town as me. Crap. If Emmett was here Edward, the god that didn't love me was undoubtedly here as well. So what did I do; I turned my music up, this was becoming a bad habit.

But Emmett, unlike Bio guy didn't get the drift, he sat himself down next to me, and started to talk, and when I paid him no attention, he started to yell, louder and louder. And eventually I was forced to reply, "What the hell do you want!?" he looked like I had bite his grandmother, which I totally didn't.

Thankfully then the class started, and so did the note passing, less to my pleasure;

Bellaruma, what landed you in vamp land?

Emmalena, don't call me Bellaruma, ok. And I don't want to talk about it, it was a painful time.

No need to go all overemotional, I save that for the younger brotha.

And what about the other younger brotha, as you put it.

Who?

Don't play dumb.

Fine, sex Ed is all down town and makin' General Silent Emo insane. Happy?

Emmett, I won't lie to you, well . . . maybe I will, but not in this, I don't remember what happiness is. It's all foggy and dull.

This is where the teacher found us passing notes and told us to answer her in French back to her. And I must say I rocked. I answered her every demand, better than her I might add. So she let us and went to terrorize some other poor kid that I had no wish ever to know.

I'm sorry Bells. We screwed you over pretty bad. But we will make it up to you, promise. Come over to the house tonight, bring the pretend 'rents and ya sista there.

Bea waved.

Emmalena, I don't think so, I mean like you and all. But I couldn't face him. Not now, not ever. Sorry Emmy.

Please.

Maybe. I'll think about it next class.

Ok. Wait yay. Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella.

Yes, we have established that much. Bells gonna go now. Bye.

P.E was next up on the torture list. I walked slowly to the gym that was near the back of the school. The locker rooms where basic, locker, shower and a few benches. The other girls in the class looked at my body and my clothes. Because I was late, Bea packed my P.E clothes, skimpy shorts and a midriff top. This was going to be so fun. I pulled on my shoes and headed out, I was sick of the remarks; Her body is so HOT. Wonder what diet she is on. Look at her boobs, they are perfect.

Outside the boys and girls had gathered on the benches awaiting the coaches' speech about sportsmanship, playing fair and good manners, aka no bitch fights. That's when I saw him. He was better than the faded memories had let on. His perfect golden eyes, filled with bubbly good fun, his bronze hair was illuminated by the lights in the gym. The muscles on his body where pushed against his shirt. His sister, Alice was with him, still as short as ever. Her black hair was spiky and still awesome looking.

As I put my thick brown hair up into a high ponytail on my head, they saw me. And they stared then Alice came over followed by a distance by my personal God. "Can I help you with something, or whatever. 'Cause umm . . . where playing volleyball now and I want to try to get out of it. So bye." I walked away, but not fast enough. He court my arm and whispered in my ear softly, I doubt even Alice could hear, but I could. His voice was melting honey, the finest chocolate in the world, none of this could compare.

"Bella, can I talk to you? Please." I looked into his molten eyes; I saw the pain and hurt, the exact mirror image of my eyes. "What is there to say, I'm like this because of you, I am vamped, there is nothing you can do. Bye."

"Please wait."

"No."

"I'm Sorry."

I stopped, you'll have to do better than that, I thought. I slowly turned and looked into his pain filled melting honey gold eyes. I saw, for the first time, all the remorse, the pain, the sadness. And the love, too bad he broke me so bad that I would never give him the love back.


	2. Grief Copping

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Twilight, yadda yadda yadda.**

Gym was excruciating, wait no, it was worse. And to think I had a whole year of it. How bloody wonderful. Edward was beautiful. His bronze hair was glistening with the light. His eye were watching me, always watching. He looked like he was going through a hard time. But did I car, no. He left me in the forest.

But Alice, ahh, my old BFF was always searching the future, and staring at me. She approached me and said. "Bella, I need to show you something, after class. Please." The pain on her face was easy to read "I need to be able to still believe that you can share your heart with others than just your family. Please, I'm begging. And I don't just beg anyone."

"Alice . . . I can't, I . . . don't know how to deal with this, just let me get my head around this, please."

"It won't take long, please, please, please, please, please." She put on an innocent face, "Sugar on top."

"Fine. But it better be fast." She smiled and said, "Oh thank you Bella. It's not a waste of time either, meet you after class."

And with that it went back to being stared at. When the bell rang I was literally dragged to the changing rooms by Alice. "Get changed." I felt shocked, she had never used that tone with me before, this would be very serious.

She pulled me to her car and told me to get in, I did. Never underestimate the pixie. She hit the accelerator and we speed of. "Where in hell are we going?"

"My house, more importantly, Edwards room." And with that she locked me in the car as I reached for the door handle. She threw me a 'are you kidding' look and turned back to look at the road. I scolded and shrugged deeper into my seat.

Their house was cream and white. There where gold curtains that were tied back onto the sides of the windows. The lawn was freshly cut and the strong sent of grass was masking the air. Alice pulled up to the front door and told me to get out, I obeyed. She took me up to Edwards room with was on the second floor of their mega epic mansion.

It was the room of a sad man, or vampire in this case. There was no music, no books, no bed (clearly, we don't sleep), there was nothing, except for one of the pictures I took on my 18th birthday. I felt wretched. He had mourned for me as I for him. And turned and bolted down the stairs. Pass Edwards parents, Carlisle and Esme.

They reached out for me, but I snatched my hand away and said, "No, leave me please." And I ran, really ran, faster than ever. I stopped at the road and called my father to come pick me up. Appearances. Cade picked me up within five minutes of me calling; he really was loving and caring father.

At home Sarah was passing like a caged tiger, ready to pounce at any moment. She spied us through the window and ran out to me and enveloped me in a hug. "Sweetheart, tell me what happened, come on."

I burst into a dry sob, not being able to cry really sucked, I missed the lines of wetness that branded my cheeks with its faintly felt tracks. "I saw _him. _He . . . he was," I sighed. "Exactly as I remembered." I ran to my room and shut the door, I lay down on my bed, though it was only a prop, it was convenient when you had a break down. I hit play on the remote, music came on. I turned it up.

But the blasting music didn't take away the images that replayed multiply times, Edwards's empty cold, no colour and life, his room was dead, lifeless and mind-numbing. Esme and Carlisle faces kept banging into each side of my head, right left, right left. Their expressions went from shock, confusion, pain, hope, and I had to kill that hope. I'm a killer, all things great and small; I apparently specialize in people's emotions.

Downstairs I could hear my parents debating whether or not they should come up and talk to me, I took in a deep breath, and yelled over my music, "I don't want to talk, I want to be left alone, and no Bea, leave me alone, ok." I could hear Bea's sudden footsteps stop just outside my room.

But no, they didn't listen, Sarah came up to my room and just opened the door like she owned the place, well she kinda did, but still, my room is my place. Parents aren't allowed. "We need to go and speak with them. We both live in the same town, this could get awkward, with hunting areas. And what with went on with you and Edward . . . well there might be turf wars. We need to talk it through. Now." I stared at her.

"Hate to ask but, cant you be a normal mum, you know. Like the ones that don't pry and worry about that sort of stuff. It's hard enough going to school with them. But voluntarily seeing them, no. I don't think so." I gave her a vacant stare and turned on the music that she turned off. But she repeated the same action as when she came in, the music was mute.

"Get dressed; we are going to the Cullen's house. NOW"

"No."

She gave me a stubborn stare. "You know I will win in the end, so let's skip to the end and you can get dressed. Ok." I had to admit, she really knew how to push my buttons and manipulate me. I got dressed and said that I would go, but I never said I would enjoy it.

The Cullen's house, though I'd only been there the once this afternoon, it brought it all back. Alice's car was no longer in the drive, but the door was open and I could hear them talking. They knew we would come. Alice sees visions, how cold I forget her little quirk. The talking ceased as soon as they could smell us. And I tensed up as soon as I could smell them, well more importantly, _his_ sent. Cade knocked on the door and Carlisle was there to greet us. "We need to talk." Cade was all macho and manly, he hardly used his tone, and I had to crack a smile, Bea was less composed. She full on burst out into a fit of laughter. I slapped her arm. And mouthed, this is serious. She raised her eyebrow in a gesture that screamed 'whatever.'

"Let's talk then." Carlisle said.

"Ok, where?"

"Dining room, the big table."

"Thank you. Sarah, Bea, Bella. In." Cade was so business-like. "Whatever Trevor." Said I. Cade simple shot me a glance. Once we were all assembled, we spoke.

**So it would be awesome to know what people think of this story. But screw the 'don't hurt my feeling' stuff. I just wanna know what ya'll think. I'm not gonna make you sell me soppy stuff. Tell me your honest opinions and tell me if you want me to go away, or tell me what needs improvement. Open to ideas. One other thing before I go away and leave you alone, I have some ideas for chapter four, but none for chapter three. Some would really help. Thanx Brotha's.**

**P.S. I'm added the word epic just for my friend.**


	3. Territory and Confessions

**Disclaimer: Yeah I know the drill. Don't own Twilight, or anything by Stephanie Meyer. I'm just gonna screw around with it for a bit. Funtastic. **

It was really comical, we, the Wiseman's took one side of the huge oak table, Cade on the left, Sarah on the right, and Bea and I either side. In walked the Cullen's. I almost ran, but dam Cade, he grabbed my arm. They sat down and stared at us or more importantly me. Carlisle faced Cade, and Esme faced Sarah. Rosalie faced Bea and Emmett sat down next to her. Whoa, this is the first time I haven't seen him smiling, laughing and in general being a complete loser. Well there is a first time for everything.

Next came Edward. My heart broke, this wasn't right, I wasn't suppose to want him anymore, but it felt so bad, seeing him on an opposite side of the table. He sat down and stared at the ground, Alice came in, lost in the future and sat unaware on the chair next to Edward. Jasper stood behind Alice's chair and it was quite intimidating to see his eye boring into mine. I blinked. I am a coward.

"We need to discuss things." Cade started, "Now clearly past, ehh . . . tension between our two families will make this situation difficult, but I won't expose my daughter to painful memories or anything like that. Is that understood?"

"Of course, we would never hurt Bella." Under Beas breath I could hear her say, 'that's debatable.' I got up, shaking of Cades hand and walked over to Bea and slapped her arm really hard. "And what the hell was that for?" Bea accused.

"I have good hearing. Honestly, and with excellent memories, how in hell do you forget these things?"

"Go to hell, Bella." Bea said in a very childish voice. I raised my eyebrows. "Don't worry, I'm already there."

"Sit down and be quiet!" Cade yelled at us. We both at down again, "Now that my family has done enough fighting, let's get back to the original conversation." We sat for hours discussing hunting areas, town limits and such, and strangle we almost left on good terms. "We will clearly take the areas around our houses. And we can split the forest in half. We want the cutting and you can have the range. All in agreement." You go Cade, lay down those rules. We all nodded in agreement.

"This is so . . . stupid. Can't we just go where we wanna?"

"You know, for the first time since the world began, I am I agreement with Rosalie. If this is to avoid mishaps and what not all for me. Don't worry. I'm totally fine. Cade just let it go. They can go where they want to." I said. "Let's just go."

We were walking back to the car when Esme and Carlisle came out to see us. "Come back to the house and stay the rest of the night. And you can really meet us not behind our table, in our natural state?" Sarah looked at me, "It's up to you Bells." I thought, could I spend a night with my only ever love, his family that I had once accepted as my own. Why not, my family was always making me do stuff. So I slowly nodded, I could see that they really wanted to stay.

So we walked back to the house, unsure of what we would find. But it was relatively normal; Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, wow, they really got into it. What with all the swearing and yelling at each other. Alice was painting her nails electric blue and Rosalie was, as usual, brushing her lengthy gold locks. Bea had gone over to talk to Alice; Bea was obsessed with shopping and clothes. Sarah and Esme where talking about gardening, Sarah was way into it. She hated that we had to live in a cold place; nothing pretty and tropical would grow here.

Cade was talking to Carlisle about the law and Carlisle was talking about being a Doc. And Edward was staring at me, it was truly unnerving. He got up and slowly approached me, and I slowly backed away from him. Never let him close to you. And then I ran, but, him being a stupid boy and all, he piss-bolted after me. But I was fast. He was faster. I made it about two km's (**AN; or miles, whatever you prefer**.) before he caught me.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me tightly into his chest and whispered my name softly into my ear, I shivered. He held me for a long time, just breathing in my sent, but this small thing had to stop. I couldn't let him win, so I pulled away. "What did you want Edward." I spoke in a soft voice.

"Isn't it clear, I want you. I'm sorry for leaving, but I had good intensions."

"The way to hell paved with good intensions."

"Are you swearing me to the devil?"

"I don't know. What we had is over."

"No its not." He disagreed. Man, he had such a big ego. "It's not over until we both let go. And you clearly haven't done that. Neither have I."

"I have let go, you're the one still holding on."

"You could never lie well when you where human, you haven't improved with that skill yet either." He was so annoying. "Give me another chance, please Bella." He said, "Please." He whispered. Oh why was he so convincing. 'No Bella, bad Bella' I thought. I mentally slapped my wrist. "Edward . . . I can't."

"I won't hurt you." His eyes where as close to crying as a vamp could get. "I promise." I almost gave in, but it would take more than a petty speech. "And how do I know that I can't trust you? I don't." I had hurt him that much was crystal clear. The remorse was plain as day in his eyes.

He reached out and touched my face, stroking my cheek. Feather light. My body betrayed me, my face pushed into his hand gently. He bent his head down to mine, his full lips where only an inch away, I could have closed the gap. But then he would have won. His soft honeyed voice filled my ears with his enchanting words. "You can trust me." And he bent his head down an extra inch and his lips touched mine, I was truly in heaven.

Like old times, he began the kiss and he also had to finish it. But it was everything I remember and more. "You haven't given me anything to trust you with; we don't know each other anymore. Everything is complicated now." He just stood there and waited patiently for my rant to end. "I am willing to meet you again. The question is, are you? Bella, I have mourned for years, thinking you where dead. Do you know how hard that was for me? No you don't."

I listened in awe. But I got scared his voice had an edge of steel that I had never heard before. He advanced toward me, now I only realise that I had backed off. "Why did you walk away from me?" his voice was honey again. I swallowed, "You scared me." He took my hands and pulled me to his chest.

"I'm, sorry, for everything. Leaving, the fact you're a vampire, for making this difficult for you, for scaring you . . ." I pull my hand over his mouth. At the way he was going, he would be apologising for global warming and minute. I felt his soft lips on my palm. I removed my hand. I need to go. The sun was rising. Though you couldn't see much light through the clouds. As I ran, he yelled out, "In biology, the guy that tapped your shoulder that was me." I smiled as I ran for home. But I still haven't forgiven him.

**So wadaya think. Review. And once again, just tell me what you think, love me, criticise me, hate me, instruct me. Open to ideas. Out Brotha's.**


End file.
